


How To : Wake Jihoon Up and Happy

by Lichtstrahl



Series: Good Morning, Jihoonie ! [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jihoon is like a baby, M/M, Morning Routine, Soonyoung's baby, Waking Up, Words vomit as always, good morning, lame title, this is kinda crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Only Soonyoung knows how to wake Jihoon up without him being a grumpy little squish.And being kind, Soonyoung is going to share his secret.





	How To : Wake Jihoon Up and Happy

Only Soonyoung knows how to wake Jihoon up without him being a grumpy little squish.  
And being kind, Soonyoung is going to share his secret.

_First and foremost,_ no alarm, yelling or any form of loud noises. Not even his favorite song at time being played in the loudest volume. Because not only it will shock the poor boy, Jihoon who loves silence the most will, without doubt, chase whoever wake him up with such method with his guitar. Guaranteed 100%.  
 _Secondly_ , never yank the blanket off him. Because Jihoon is prone to cold and beside, his Jihoon looks adorable wrapped inside his self-made blanket burrito.  
 _Third_ , don't open the binds. Jihoon does not appreciate being waken up to rays of sunlight penetrating his eyeballs. Okay maybe this doesn't apply to only Jihoon but to most peoples too.   
_Fourth_ , no water show. But if it's urgent, there's no choice, is there? But keep in mind not to use cold water. Use lukewarm instead.

Today they are not in a rush so when Soonyoung wakes up at 9 in the morning, with Jihoon snuggled close to his side, Soonyoung doesn't wake the boy immediately. He takes his time studying the features he already knows all too well and gives him his well deserved kisses after another long night of working.   
When 15 minutes passed with Soonyoung simply staring at the little fairy of his, he finally decides it's time to wake said fairy up. But before that, there needs to be preparations.

Soonyoung gets cleaned up and goes straight to kitchen. Brewing Jihoon his coffee as well as making a simple breakfast for them both; because the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Done, he brings the coffee to the room and lets everything else cool down. He then gets back on the bed. Resting his hand on Jihoon's hips, slowly, he begins to pat Jihoon on that one spot; lips on the younger's ears. Not calling him out immediately, Soonyoung peppers another set of kisses down the side of his neck, letting his lips trail over every inches of the exposed skin and he smiles when Jihoon stirs a bit.

"Jihoon," He starts, hand not stopping and he kisses Jihoon's earlobe. "It's morning already."  
"Babe, I made breakfast," Soonyoung continues.  
Jihoon groans at that.  
"Hey what's with that reaction? I'm offended." He runs a hand inside Jihoon's hoodie, rubbing affectionately at the soft tummy and the slight ticklish feeling make Jihoon shiver.  
"And I made you coffee like usual. It's probably cooled down now."  
The younger hums at the mention of the black beverage, hands reaching out not for the drink, but to hug Soonyoung. Right that moment, Soonyoung knows he has succeeded.  
Pulling both of them up to sit, Soonyoung let Jihoon rest on his lap before grabbing the cup from the nightstand and gives it to Jihoon who still got his eyes closed.

_Cute. Like a baby_. And he is one, though.  
Soonyoung's baby.

Jihoon finally blinks his eyes open when he feels the cup on his lips, "I can by myself," he says, grabbing to the mug also and having a sip. "Thanks, Soonyoung."  
And Soonyoung gives him his trademark, eye blinding smile which get Jihoon mimicking the expression.  
"Good morning, Soonyoung."  
"Morning, Ji. Should we go and have breakfast now?"  
"Mhm. Hope you haven't burnt down the kitchen yet."  
"Excuse you, I have become better in cooking in this last 2 years."  
Jihoon giggles playfully, "Oh really."

 

* * *

 

So, a know-how to waking Jihoon, by Kwon Soonyoung :  
 _First_ , brew coffee and prepare his breakfast.

_Second_ , pats him on his back or hips; because it feels calming and soothing; Jihoon himself once admitted.

_Third_ , pepper kisses.

_Fourth_ , whisper for him to wake up.

_Fifth_ , bribe him with breakfast

_Sixth_ , gives him his coffee

 

_and ta-da an awake and happy Jihoon!_

2017.10.23

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoy!


End file.
